Drabbles of Eliot and Parker
by alphabetsoup0000
Summary: number 4- "As long as you wake up in my arms, you'll be safe.
1. It hurt

I own nothing, if I did Leverage will be on everyday

It killed him when Hardison started showing an interest in Parker, killed him. A man in his position couldn't ever fall in love, but he did, with the insane thief. How could he have been so stupid to let he get under his skin, he cared for her and now it would be nearly impossible to leave when it came time. Knowing that she didn't have anyone interested in her kept him going, and then Hardison started seeing beyond the hot of Parker and into  
the deep beautiful inner Parker; the Parker that Eliot had seen since the beginning, but he couldn't say anything  
– couldn't make a move – it would only hurt them both in the end. So he stood in the background, showing how much he cared by keeping her safe, teaching her how to keep herself safe, and hoping that if Parker ever realized how Hardison felt and felt the same that the dorky hacker could keep her safe.

read and review please, more will be coming later


	2. Hot, hot, heat

I still do not own Leverage

Parker knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it, Eliot was—simply – beautiful: all man, all muscle. He was diligent about keeping his body in shape and Parker was diligent about watching him; watching how his body moved, sweat beading down his face, his scars moving – almost dancing—across his skin, it made the fire that burned deep in her stomach anytime Eliot was near reach a melting point, pooling between her legs. She perched outside his window gazing at his beauty, praying that he would never catch her, but at the same hoping he would and that if he did he wouldn't send her home to deal with the problem between her legs but instead help.

Hours pass as she keeps her vigil thinking Eliot doesn't notice, but he does he just ignores her not wanting to jeopardize the team by acting upon his attraction to her. When he crawls into bed at night he falls asleep with visions of Parker dancing in his head.

Read and review, and suggestion for new drabbles are welcome.


	3. Hot, hot, heat part 2

I do not own Leverage, and I can even take credit for the prompt, it came from saides.

Parker can't help but caress his heart shaped lips!

**Loves me some leverage!**

Parker loved memorizing people, even before Sophie told her to case people like she would a bank, Parker had loved watching people and her favorite subject was Eliot. He was such a man, and unlike Hardison he could put Parker in her place if necessary, and Parker liked that—a lot. She always dominated in the bedroom, the random conquest—willing to overlook her quirks—always bored her. Eliot would pose a challenge, but beyond that she got funny butterflies in her tummy; she felt anger when he touched another woman, or when another woman touched him; it wasn't what she felt when that woman flirted with Hardison, which was fleeting moment of jealously at someone else capturing the young hacker's attention. Yes she was aware it was selfish but she couldn't help it, her true desire paid no attention to her and it was nice to be wanted by someone.

It was in the interest of memorizing Eliot that she found her self in this awkward—even for Parker—situation. She had spent her normal vigil watching Eliot working out, when a sudden need to touch him arose, try as she might she couldn't suppress it. When sleep claimed the hitter Parker nimbly went through the window, perched with one foot precariously on his headboard, the other firmly planted on his bedside table, she studied him.

'_What to touch, what to touch,_' the thief wondered, almost content to watch his peaceful slumber. Almost.

Reaching down her hand wavered over his closed eyelids, his hair, his chin, and his lips. His gorgeous heart-shaped lips that settled it, the lips it was. In a rare moment of indecisiveness she with drew her finger tips, just centimeters from him. What happened next stop her heart.

"Parker, can I help you with something?" Eliot asked, looking up in amusement. Words were failing her, how does she begin to explain.

"I want to touch you, no I don't, well yes I do," mumbled Parker, not used to being taken by such surprise. Then even more to her surprise Eliot reached up and tugged her down to him.

"For someone who prides herself on stealth you are awful at it, I know you've been watching me." The thief turned an alarming shade of red, before noticing her position, splayed across Eliot's body almost nose to nose, and what those words implied. They implied Eliot didn't mind her fascination, they implied she could touch.

Which she did, tracing his lips with her fingers, before moving on to his chin, pushing herself up so she could see, her fingers moved on to the hard plans of his chest. It was wonderful just as she pictured it would feel when she thought about him late at night. The object of said fantasies, was no longer a passive observer in her actions, she felt a hand tangle in her hair pulling her down to kiss him.

This was better than Parker's dreams, Eliot was attracted to her, what more could she want.


	4. Sleeping beauty

I alas still do not own leverage.

They had been together for a week when Eliot realized Parker had no home, no place to really call her own, she had a duffle where she threw in the important stuff and she rotated "safe houses" every night. This did not sit well Eliot. So he forced her into his apartment, being in love and living together was wonderful, until night fall. The sex was of course, as always, amazing, but it was the next morning that things went down hill.

Eliot lay there watching Parker as she slept, it was a rare moment, she normally left as soon as they were done, but apparently the moving and the sex had tired her out, so she stayed, sleeping peacefully. Well almost peacefully. With a gasp she awoke, struggling against the arms Eliot had locked around her body, her eyes were frantic, as she gasped desperately trying to gather air, her fear becoming more apparent with every shuddering breath, Eliot spoke to her.

"Parker, Parker baby, its me." At his words she stopped struggling.

"Eliot?" She gasped, trying to regulate her breathing, turning in his arms to face him.

"Yeah baby it's me, your safe here, you'll always be safe here." Eliot said, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Always? Eliot you can't promise always," her tone broke his heart, the threat of tears still apparent in her voice.

Placing his hands on either side of her face, he softly, but firmly said. "Parker, as long you wake up in my arms you will be safe. As long as you wake up in this bed I promise to keep you safe. Even if you no longer are mine, I'll have to be dead to not protect you."

This brought the tears down her cheeks; she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. It quickly became heated, and when they woke up several hours later, Parker didn't fight the embrace Eliot had her in, instead she snuggled deeper into him.


End file.
